


A Gesture, Twisted

by orphan_account



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Possession, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On merfilly's suggestion: Leetah and Winnowill kiss, with the prompt word "Change". Takes place after the series and may well be triggery because, well, Winnowill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gesture, Twisted

"It's a caress," Rayek explained. "Humans place some amount of importance on it."

The wind blew about the leaves above the sturdy branch they were sitting on, showering them with seeds. Rayek swatted them away, but Leetah let them settle on her curls. In the forest, if you started minding these things, you'd never stop.

It was the dark of the night, and most of the tribe was down on the ground, playing or hunting or learning. Leetah should be with them, but Rayek would be gone again soon, and she wanted to snatch every moment she could with him.

"My daughter told me about it, though she hasn't shown a great deal of interest in it," Leetah said. "Shall we try it?"

Rayek gave her a wry smile. "Among humans, it's considered a gesture of love."

"Then it is appropriate," she said and leaned in.

It was a strange sensation, and not unpleasant, the whisper of another's lips on hers. Rayek's hand rested on her arm, then suddenly tightened.

He grabbed her head and pulled her hard against his mouth. It hurt. Suddenly afraid, she shoved back, but he was stronger and held on another moment before pulling his face away from her.

Her face. There was no mistaking the eyes that looked into Leetah's now, the smile that spread on Rayek's face – the smile that took pleasure in pain. "Shall I show you how humans really kiss?" Winnowill asked, and pulled her back into a kiss, wet and violent. Her teeth cut Leetah's lips. Her tongue forced its way into her mouth.

Rayek's body shuddered, stiffened, and then she was released and scrabbled back on the branch. Rayek folded in on himself, muttering and cursing at the spirit he was pushing back. Leetah covered her bruised mouth in horror.

It had been so easy to forget. She wanted to put her arms around him, to comfort him, but she didn't dare. Instead, she watched him fight the spirit, the air around him shimmering with her power. Leetah held even her thoughts back until he was done.

Then she did go to him, and put her arms around him, and reached with her mind tentatively for his, to offer what comfort she could.

**I'm sorry,** Rayek sent.

**I know,** she sent back. **I'm sorry, too.**

He couldn't stay. They had cubs in the tribe. They both knew that.

She held his hand in a more familiar caress.


End file.
